Strong World with CP9
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: Nami,Lucy and Luccian are kiddnapped by Shiki and the Mugiwara need to save them.Warning:LucciLuffy centered with ZoroKaku,Past Mpreg,Yaoi,bad language and a seriously needing sleep author
1. The begining

Oda-sama owns everything but Rob D. Lucci and Rob D. Lucy whom are mine (They're 5 in this story)

* * *

"Luffy?"asked the older man,turning his head to the captain"Are you okay?"

Luffy caught up with his compagnion,a pigeon landed on his shoulder and Luffy couldn't help but scratch the bird

"Yeah!"panted Luffy"Don't worry about me,we have to find the other then save Nami and the twins"

"We'll do that but I can't have you looking dead on your feet"reproached the brunet,the pigeon landed back on his shoulder

"Lucci!Daijobu!"smiled Luffy to his lover"We should keep on walking"

With that,Luffy walked past his lover who sighed then followed him

"Luffy be careMffffff!"Luffy had pushed an annoying branch from his way and Lucci recieved it right in his face,leaving an angry red welt across his face and leaves in his mouth,Hattori,by chance,flew before it could hit him,he merely cooed indignently before landing back on his master shoulder

Lucci glared at the leaves and spat them angrily before catching up with his lover

"Warn when ya do something like this!"growled the Zoan

"Roohoo!"agreed Hattori

"Wari,wari"grinned Luffy,before kissing the red mark

"I still think ya should have warned me"

Luffy smiled and the two went back to walk. Soon the landscape was in their sight and Lucci was still awe'ed by the sight of the floating islands in front of him,so was Luffy. Luffy put on his straw-hat while Lucci made sure his wasn't going to fly

"Let's go"said Luffy,running to jump down the cliff,Hattori flew from Lucci's shoulder to follow the pirate

Lucci followed closely while holding his top hat. The air hit his face,ruffling his hair and making tears appearing from the corner of his eyes. Then Lucci noticed something,at this speed,he wouldn't be able to use Geppou to stop their fall

_"Luffy-aho"_thought Lucci

An arm grabbed his waist and Lucci was pulled against Luffy

"Did you think about HOW we stop our fall?"growled Lucci

"No!"

"WHAT ? !"

"Daijobu!"smiled Luffy"Just hold on tight !Gomu gomu no...Fuusen!"

Luffy enflated like a balloon and Lucci thought they could have had a better landing as underneath them was a green yet soft rock

_"Strange thing for a mere rock"_thought Lucci

Hattori was above them,not wanting to come down

"Let's keep going!"yelled Luffy

The 'rock' moved,the two men nearly lost balance as they stared into the eyes of a flat crocodile,it moved again opening its mouth

_"Shit!"_

Lucci grabbed Luffy by the waist

"Geppou!"Lucci kicked the air and did a hand free somersault as the thing closed its mouth,ripping Lucci's black vest a little,he landed on the ground and run for it,still holding Luffy

"What the heck is this island ! ?"yelled Lucci as the reptile chased them"And what the heck is this thing ? !"

"I don't want to know but don't stop running !"

"Like I would stop !"yelled Lucci,he turned abruptly making the thing stubble before chasing them again

The crocodile was catching up with them really quickly,Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed a nearby branch,Lucci saw a bit too late what Luffy was doing

_"Holy F..."_

"URRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"!"

Luffy propeled them before the croco could eat them,they landed meters away on their feet and faced the forest,sensing a danger. The two pirates were surprised to see a giant octopus than the flat crocodile,Luffy grabed Lucci's arm and they ran again

_"I'll become a coward if this went on!"_growled Lucci

Then a big praying mantis appeared in front of them

"Praying mantis ! ?"shouted Luffy

The insect looked angry and flew quickly to their way,as it passed,Luffy run under it while Lucci jumped in extremis to avoid the mantis but never he expected to land on Luffy,they tumbled and rolled in some meters before stopping with a face down Lucci and a sprawled Luffy on top of him. Lucci stood up with Luffy clinging to him as they stared at the two beast,Lucci found this strange that they were fighting each other

_"Jungle's law"_couldn't help but thought Lucci as he stared at them,he went to leave the place while they were being ignored but Luffy thought othewise

"Wait!"said Luffy"Let's see who'll win"

"Are ya mad ? !"growled Lucci

"Hush!"

Lucci surrendered and observed the fight,the mantis was...what is the good word again...Ah!Yes! 'Pwning' the octopus but arms caught the insect. A giant bear's. The mammal threw the mantis away,hitting an ancient fountain on its way,the insect screeched before being grabbed by its forelegs. The bear then proceeded to give it a 'bear hug' then the bear bended his back behind,the mantis' head found itself into the ground before falling flat on the marble ground. Lucci stare,awe'ed as this animal was as bendy as any human. The bear roared his victory

"One after another"noticed Luffy"Seriously,what's wrong with this island?"

_"Something intelligent went past my lover's lips,is it the end of the world?"_thought Lucci

The bear sniffed the air and turned to them,Lucci and Luffy blinked at it before the mammal ran to them

"Bastard !Ya wanna go ?"Luffy climbed down Lucci's back before running to the bear,Lucci following closely

"Neko Neko no mi:Model Leopard!"Lucci morphed into his half leopard form as he ran

"Gomu gomu no..."Luffy jumped"Pistol!"

The bear ducked the hit pretty fast as it jumped,Luffy stared wide eyed at it before claws hit him in the stomach,sending him in the trees

"Luffy!"growled Lucci"Onnoré !"

The bear growled and went to claw him too but Lucci grabbed the paws with his hands,only to noticed that it was strong,really strong as his legs were trembling under the pressure the bear was putting on him,Lucci snarled and the bear stopped putting pressure,making the leopard stumble before claws sent hm against wall

"Onnoré !"panted Lucci,a copper taste in his mouth,the bear ran to him"Rankyaku: Hyuubi !"Lucci made a circular air blade that hit the bear head on but it didn't even left a scratch but it stopped his run

"Hone Fuusen!"Luffy blew in his arm,enflating it making it look like a giant arm"Gomu gomu no..."The bear's stare left Lucci for the incoming Luffy in his way"Giganto Pistol!"

Luffy threw a punch at the bear,sending the bear against the same wall it send Lucci

"Wait!Wait!"Lucci yelled"Soru!"

Lucci disapeared at the same time the mammal landed against the rock wall,destroying it,and another one. The bear fell flat on the floor and Lucci walked next to the destroyed one

"Are you off of your rocker ? !"yelled a fuming Lucci"Ya could have killed me!"

Luffy let out a laugh,bad idea as the air he had inhaled went out,propeling the pirate up in the sky,Lucci stared as his lover 'flew' before Geppou'ing himself and catching his lover in mid-air and landing easily on the ground,Lucci stared at his shrank lover as he transformed back

"That was dangerous"said Luffy"Shrinking after using Gear 3rd is such a pain..."

"You're right"agreed Lucci,dusting off his tuxedo"An ennemy could apear and you'll be in dire problem"

Luffy's stomach growled making Lucci squint at him

"Wanna eat an octopus?"asked Luffy

Lucci sweatdropped and facepalmed only to notice something. Something missing. Lucci put a hand on his head and growled,he had lost his hat...Again

* * *

"You're sure we're in the good way ?"asked a turquoise haired man

"Where do you want to go beside in front ?"replied a horn haired man with a monotonous voice

"Blueno-san is right !Yohohoho !"agreed a skeleton with an afro

"Then let's go"smiled a brunet before walking on the somewhat bridge with the two men following her

Brook stopped to look around them

"I wonder what that sound was..."wondered Brook before turning around

"Who cares ?"replied Blueno

"He's right !"agreed Franky"We don't have time for that anyway"

Yet Brook didn't follow them and stared at the old temple in front of him,he 'squinted' at it then an army of ants appeared and started running to them

"GABEEN !**(AN:jaw droppage sound)**NO !"Brook screamed making the trio look at him

"What's wrong ? !"asked Franky running to the skeleton,Blueno and Robin on his heels

"Ants ? !"replied Blueno as he saw the black wave coming to them

Brook didn't move from his spot and protected his face as the ants passed by him

"Aré ?"inquired Brook,staring at the ants

"They're coming for us !"noticed Blueno,taking a fighting stance as Franky aimed at them with his arm cannon

"Franky"said Robin as she saw the deflated quiff"Didn't you run out off Cola ?"

"Oh !That's right !"shouted Franky as he noticed the state his hair were

Blueno was about to send a Rankyaku when a snake shark apeared near them

"Air Door"said Blueno,creating a door with the air Franky and Robin followed him inside before the shark could eat them,another air door apeared a few meters away and Blueno,Franky,Robin walked out,observing the shark with hawk's eyes

"It's coming back"said Robin

She was right,the shark turned then quickened his swim,behind them the ants were geting ready,the shark jumped,mouth wide open

"Air Do..."

Blueno stopped in his sentence as the ants jumped and eat at a fast pace the shark leaving only bones. They landed on the water and floated,the quatuor stared open mouthed at the remaining of the shark

"Just like me"couldn't help but notice Brook as he caught up with the trio"Are ya all okay ?"

"Now I know why they didn't go for you"growled Franky as the ants faced them

"You aren't a good meal"added Blueno"Nothing worthy to eat"

"Ah..." Brook 'stared' blankly at them"ISN'T THAT A BIT RUDE ! ?"

Angry,Brook took out his blade from his cane as he ran to the insect army,he waved the weapon with ernest then walked leisurely to the other side of the bridge,the other imitated him,not caring about the flesh eating insect running their way

"Hanauta Sancho..."said Brook as he put back his sword half way into the cane"Yahazu Giri !"The sword went back into the cane with a snap and all the ants were knocked down by the skeleton's attack

"Yes,I'm only bones but that's because I have an interest"whispered Brook"...In dieting"

"Anyway"replied Franky,ignoring the 'joke' his friend made"What's wrong with this island ?"

"I was thinking the same thing"added Blueno

"The animals and the bugs have evolved to a stag I've never seen before"muttered Robin"They exert far greater streight and intelligence than humans,and rely on that to live"

"An island befiting the survival of the fittest"remarked Franky

"Sound like the Jungle's law or the rule of might to me"added Blueno

The quator walked pass the bones of an animal with horns,hoping to find the other on their way

* * *

Luccian observed his surrounding,him,his sis and Auntie Nami were in a greenhouse with a pool in it

"Come and take a swim with me"force smiled Nami,holding Lucy in her arms

Luccian nodded and grabbed her hand

"I dun wanna be here"pouted Lucy as Nami and her entered the water,Luccian on their heels"I wanna go back to mum and dad"

Tears appeared to her eyes corner making her green bottle eyes shone sadly

"I know"smiled sadly Nami,drying Lucy's tears with her thumbs"But be calm and patient,I'm sure your dad is coming"

"And he will kick those scums' asses!"shouted a grinning Luccian,making his sis grin

"Language"glared Nami

Luccian pouted and swam away,grumbling to himself. Nami let go off of Lucy,who immediatly swam to her twin and started playing with each other,before swimming in the lenght of the pool while keeping an eye on the children,as the redhead swam,she noticed an iron grille on the pool's ground

_"Probably the skimmer"_thought Nami as she swam back to the twin

"Auntie Nami!"called Lucy"Look !I can swim"

Lucy dog swam in circle making Nami snicker a little

"I can do it too!"yelled Luccian

He copyed his sis but he was slightly underwater as Nami could only se a mere black tuft of hair making her laugh before beconing them over her,together they exited the pool and walked to the towel awaiting on the hammock. Nami rubbed the twin dry before her but she was interrupted by trumpets then the dancing arrival of Shiki and his sidekicks.

"What is that?"inquired Lucy,looking at the long blond haired man

Nami pulled a face and blocked the dance to the children

"Don't look or you'll be scarred for life"growled Nami

The twins nodded and stared at anything but the dancing trio while Nami stared at them helplessly,once they stopped dancing,Nami 'hmf'ed and went back to dry the twins

"Have you reached a descision,Baby-chan?"asked Shiki

"Could you please refrain from using such a language in front of children?"snapped Nami,glaring at the man"Now hurry up and let us go!"

Shiki laughed at her,making the twins glare the _'Rob Lucci glare'_ at the man

"What a strong willed girl !"smiled Shiki"I have to say I don't dislike this kind of woman"

"Ya disrepectful man !That's not how to treat a lady !"shouted Luccian

"Where did ya learn that?"asked Nami

"Uncie Sanji!"smiled Luccian

_"Wait 'till I get my hand on him...Or better,wait 'till Lucci got him!"_

Fart sound snapped Nami back to reality,making her stare at the blue haired man while the twin laughed at him and his funny shoes

"Can't you do a damn thing about the sound of your footsteps Dr. Indigo?"growled Shiki at Dr. Indigo making Lucy and her bro laugh harder

Dr. Indigo began wriggling and doing strange moves,his shoes making more fart sound

"What the hell are ya trying to say ? !"snapped Shiki as he glared at the doc before turning it to the laughing twins

"Come to think of it,I have something to show you"smiled

"YA CAN TALK ! ?"said a shocked Shiki

Next to him,the gorilla clapped making the Golden Lion stare at it

"M...Mum ? !"replied the legendary pirate

Luccian fell from the hammock as he laughed harder

"It's a freaking gorilla!"growled the doc as he wacked Shiki on the head before doing a stance again which was ignored by the trio

"Don't look at me and don't scare the children"snapped Nami

"They're bloody idiots!"laughed Lucy and Luccian before highfiveing

Nami didn't bother correct them on their language as they were right

"You're as cold as ice,Baby-chan"replied Shiki before laughing

"And mah mum is hot head and he'll kick your ass 'till next century"glared Lucy

"And dad is mercyless,he'll kill ya by only look at ya!"glared Luccian

"Oh! Ya heard that"cooed Shiki"I'm pissing in mah pants right know"

"Ya should !"shouted the twins,ready to lunge at the man only to be stopped by Nami

"That's it,you two"growled Nami

The children glared at the ground and Nami turned to stare outside

_"What were we thinking?"_

* * *

R&R


	2. The Origin

Here is the following and for your answere Lord Silindel,yes I tend to be joyous from time to time XD (Pun that only french speaker can understand),enjoy

* * *

_-One Week Ago-_

_Apart from the screams of the children as they play nothing could trouble the day of the Mugiwara Kaizoku...Well,maybe a news in the paper_

_"Oi!Mina!"called Nami"Meeting on the deck,it's urgent"_

_"Aré?"asked Lucy,stopping what she was doing"What's wrong?"_

_"Dunno"answered Kaku"Maybe that's why Nami want to inform us"_

_"Let's go"smiled Luccian,running to his mum and his twin to dad_

_Kaku chuckled at their antic before seating on the stairs,next to his lover while waiting for Nami to began_

_"What's wrong,Nami?"asked Luffy,Luccian on his hips_

_"East Blue"replied Nami_

_"Can you elaborate?What's wrong with it?"growled Lucci,Lucy hugging his neck,on his shoulder,Hattori cooed gently at his master's child_

_"The mysterious disappearance of villages due to menacing attacks"quoted Nami from the nexspaper before handing it to Luffy,curious,Lucci sat next to his lover and stared at the article and its photo"It appears that many villages in East Blue have disappeared overnight"Lucci squinted at the photo,trying to know what those big things were"Currently,the islands we're from are fine,but I don't know how long it's gonna stay that way"_

_"Ya were born in East Blue?"asked Jya,before drinking from his gourd"All of ya?"_

_"Not all of us"replied Chopper,staring at a smoking Brook"Luffy,Zoro,Nami and Usopp were born in East Blue"_

_"I see"replied Jya and Brook_

_"Aren't you born in East Blue?"asked Fukuro to the silent cook_

_"Well,I was born in North Blue but raised in East Blue"replied the blond_

_"What about ya guys?"asked Usopp to the former CP9_

_"We were orphan for the World Government,we all could come from East or North or West or South"replied Lucci casually_

_"That's sad"remarked the twins_

_Lucci chuckled and kissed his daughter head while Luffy did the same with Luccian before turning to the photo again_

_"Can you hand me your glasses,Robin?"asked Lucci_

_"Are you getting old,finally?"joked Robin but handed him the glasses anyway_

_Lucci let out a growl and put on the glasses,trying to see something in this photo_

_"They should make color photos"__thought Lucci,even with the glasses he couldn't discern anything_

_"What's that?A relic?"asked Usopp_

_"That's what I have tried to figure out for a while and yet"Lucci took of the glasses"I don't know what are those things"_

_"Lemme do,ya're getting to old"barked Jya,taking the newspaper and staring at the photo_

_"Me?Old?Look at ya,mutt!"_

_"Well,Mister I'm better than thou,what's in this photo?"smirked Lucci_

_Jya glared and handed back the paper to him,grumbling to himself_

_"Daddy!Flying ship!"squeeled Lucy_

_"Right,swee..."replied Lucci,not believing her but as a shadow loomed over all of them,he stared up like the other did_

_"WHAT'S THAT ? !"screamed all of the Mugiwara Kaizoku_

_"See!I toldjia!"laughed Lucy_

_"An island?"inquired Nami_

_"Why is that island floating?"asked Luffy before running to the steering wheel so did the other. Lucci put down Lucy next to her twin_

_"You two,go hide and don't come out 'till you're told so"Lucci began to climb the stairs_

_"But..."_

_"No buts !That's grown-up matters"_

_Lucy and Luccian stared at each other_

_"Shall we hide?"asked Luccian_

_Blank stare between sibling_

_"Nah!"smiled the twins before joining the other near the wheel_

_"...Is it a pirate ship?"asked Usopp_

_"See I toldjia that it was a flying ship!"smiled Lucy drawing everyone's attention_

_"I thought I told you to hide!"growled Lucci_

_"But we're hiden"the twins went to hide behind Nami's legs"Ya just didn't told us where"_

_Lucci was about to retort when he facepalmed_

_"That's my children,already looking for some loopholes in my orders"__He didn't know if he had to be proud or angry_

_"A floating island ship?"growled Sanji_

_Lucy suddenly smell the wetness of the air_

_"Nami!The air smell wet!"informed Lucy_

_Nami stared at her then the skyline_

_"Lucy's right...And this wind"_

_"This course is dangerous Luffy!"warned Nami"A cyclone is aproaching soon"_

_"Really?"smiled Luffy"Then let's inform them as well"Luffy then waves his arms "Oi!A cyclone is coming!"_

_"You sure about this?"whispered Usopp_

_"You ain't scarred kid,are ya?"smirked Jya_

_"M...Me?...T...The gr...ea...t ca...pta...in Usopp...is ne...ver sca...rred"Usopp legs were trembling and making noise_

_"I believe you...Oh my gosh!We're under attack!"lied Jyabura_

_"KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"screamed Usopp and Chopper_

_Jyabura never expected to find his arms full of Usopp and Chopper clutching his head like mad_

_"Lemme breath!"_

_"Children and liars first!"yelled Usopp_

_"REINDEER TOO!"yelled Chopper_

_Kaku and Zoro laughed at the trio while Lucci and Nami shook their head_

_"Sumthin is comming!"noticed Luccian,pointing a flying object coming to them_

_Luffy grabbed it,recognizing a Tone-Dial_

_"What is it?"asked Lucci,wary of the object in his lover hand_

_"Nami!"Luffy threw the shell to her_

_"A Tone-Dial ? !"replied Usopp,still in Jya's arms_

_"Whut?"asked Jya_

_"What's a Tone Dial?"asked Kalifa as she pushed her glasses up_

_The other former CP9 agent stared at the shell,curiosity written all over their face_

_"So that means they've been to a sky island as well?"said Sanji_

_"It seems like they aren't ordinary folks"smirked Zoro_

_"When was the last time we ever meet someone ordinary with you all?"remarked Kaku_

_"He's got a point here"said Usopp_

_"It doesn't matter who they are"smiled Luffy,walking to his lover"Nami"_

_Nami nodded and began speaking in the Tone Dial_

_"A cyclone is approaching"said Nami"Navigate Your ship to 9 o'clock"_

_"And what is this supposed to do?"asked Lucci,eyeing the shell strangely_

_Nami smirked and pressed the tip of the shell_

_"A cyclone is Your ship to 9 o'clock"the shell repeated_

_"Oh my gosh!"gasped Kaku_

_The other assassins stared at the shell,awe'ed,Luffy laughed at his lover's face_

_"How can we give it ta them?"asked Lucy_

_The shell then floated and went back to the floating ship_

_"Franky,turn the ship to 9 o'clock"said Nami_

_"Yosh!"Franky moved the steering wheel and turned the Sunny-Go_

_"Lookie here!"called Luccian,pointing to the big clouds coming their way"It's big!"_

_"Quick!Moor the sail and use Channel 0"informed Nami_

_"Ai!"answered everyone_

_Kumadori and Fukuro Geppo'ed themself to the main mast and moved away the sail while Usopp,Chopper and Brook were panicking,Jyabura was laughing at them as Blueno and Sanji were staring blankly at them,Zoro was napping against a random wall with Kaku's head on his knees,Kalifa and Robin went to take shelter inside the Aquarium Room,Nami made sure Franky followed her orders,Lucci held in his family in his arms,protecting them from going overboard as all the pirates escaped the cyclone,they sailed out f the cyclone and everyone felt relieved when a sun ray went past some dense cloud and the wind had stopped roaring_

_"Is everyone here?"asked Lucci_

_Groans and mumbling were his answer meaning that everyone was here_

_"__Damn!I so hoped for the Mutt to went overboard"_

_"Sum'one is comin"said Lucy_

_The Mugiwara Kaizoku gazed at the floating man,coming down their way,flabbergasted_

_"D...Devil Fruit user?"_

_Lucci's leopard roared,if this man ever came at less than 2 feet from his cubs he was so gonna kill him_

_"Just now..."gasped Luffy"How did he come down here?"_

_"B...Beat me"breathed Usopp,ready to bolt away at anytime_

_"I'm the Golden Lion Shiki,a pirate"the man introduced himself,making Lucci start growling lightly_

_"I know this man"__thought all the assassines_

_"Whose voice was in the Tone-Dial?"asked Shiki,staring at everyone_

_"It was me"said Nami after a while_

_Shiki gazed at her_

_"So it's you,Baby-chan"flirted Shiki"You have my gratitude"_

_"No prob"replied Nami_

_"Um...Ossan,how is that thing floating?"asked Luffy as he eyed the floating ship_

_"Oh that"smirked Shiki"It's the result of the Fuwa-Fuwa no mi,I can negate the gravitational pull of things I touch and have full control over them"_

_Shiki walked to one of Zoro's dumbbell and touched it_

_"Here goes"muttered the Golden Lion"Just watch"_

_Everyone went closer but Lucci_

_"The hell the twins went closer to this man!"__fumed Lucci_

_"I wanna see!I wanna see!"chanted the twins,following Luffy._

_Lucci animefell and Hattori perched himself on his foot,cooing. Shiki then made a 'come here' gesture and the dumbbell floated,Usopp,Chopper Luffy and his children stared,amazed by it as the weight went up in the sky before falling on the group,Zoro stared at his falling weight before extending his hand and catching the thing casually before it hit Kaku's head_

_"SUGÉ!"shouted the D. Familly_

_"Ossan,can ya made me float?"asked Luffy_

_"Me too!Me too!"shouted Chopper and the twins as they jumped up and down_

_Shiki laughed_

_"I'm affraid not"replied Shiki"I can't levitate any other humans beside myself,nor animals or any living beings"_

_"What?That's lame"pouted Luffy,behind him Chopper and Usopp booed while the twin stuck their tongue_

_"This power sucks!"pouted Lucy only to be slapped gently on the head by Luffy while Lucci hissed"Language"_

_"Anyway,I'd like to thank you on my own turf"said Shiki as he sat down"It's a gratitude for saving my 'll come,won't you?"_

_The Mugiwara Kaizoku stared at each other,already bracing themselves for the dreaded words that Luffy will soon let out_

_"Forget it"smiled Luffy_

_"__He...He...Said...Forget it ? !"__thought the pirates,shocked_

_"We have to go to East Blue"went on Luffy_

_"Time-out!"shouted Jyabura,hands shaped into a 'T' as Usopp blew in his whistle_

_"Oi!What about adventure?"asked Usopp_

_"Don't give him ideas!"hissed Lucci,grabbing the boy by the nose"For once that he doesn't want to do anything is a good thing for us!"_

_"We have time to do that as much as we want later"smiled Luffy,cutting the two who blinked blankly at him"Can you sit still while the folks in our home-towns are in a pinch?Plus I'd like to show our home-town to the children,you can't spoil this"_

_"Well...That's..."began Usopp_

_"Pwease"begged Lucy and Luccian,doing their puppy dog eyes to him"We wanna see it"_

_It was diffucult to not say 'Yes' even for Lucci as his self control was cracking_

_"It's decided"replied Sanji,lightening a new cigarette_

_"Are you sure?"asked Nami_

_"I mean...It would be a great adventure we're turning our back here"said Kalifa_

_"Like Lucci said,don't give him ideas"whispered Blueno into her ear_

_"I s...See...You're right"force smiled Usopp making the twins grin"That's good!"_

_Lucci approved his lover's suggestion by nodding slightly and Hattori cooed loudly_

_"That's how it is,so forget about it"grinned Luffy_

_"I'm starting to like you guys"said Shiki"I see...East Blue is your home eh?You must be very worried...Fine I get it,I'll take you here with my ability"_

_"Are ya sure ! ?"smiled Luffy"Arigatou,Ossan,you're a god guy"_

_"But of course"smirked Shiki_

_"Are you able to do that?"asked Fukuro_

_"Tha~~t's~~ve~~ry~~ki~~nd~~o~~f~~you~~"chanted Kuamdori,rolling his head_

_"I don't know for you,but I don't like the idea"whispered Kaku into Zoro's ear_

_"Likewise"muttered Zoro before kissing lightly Kaku on the mouth,as if to sooth him"But we'll manage if we get into trouble,jut like all the last times"_

_Kaku smiled widely_

_"Alright guys,prepare for battle !"shouted Luffy before cheering with Usopp and Chopper,the twins imitated them because it was cool to scream and not being reprimended because their mum was doing it_

_"You're too hasty !"roared Nami"And you two,don't start imitating those idiots,you'll lost your brains' cells"_

_Before the twins could answer,the Sunny-Go moved then floated in the air under the awe'ed gazed of everyone,Luffy laughed then grabbed his children_

_"Let's change"The soon to be Pirat King said_

_One by one,everybody went to change into better clothes to fight before walking back on the main deck where they could admire the view_

_"We're high!"gasped an exited Luffy_

_"It fell so good"added Chopper_

_Lucci joined the three and too stared down,they were right,the view was absolutly marvellous,he couldn't help but hug Luffy from behind and kiss lightly his neck_

_"Are you guys even prepared to fight?"growled Nami_

_"Good grief"said Brook"I wish they's act a little more nervous"_

_"You're one to talk!"snapped Nami_

_"I think it's better like that"Lucci gave Nami a smirk before kissing Luffy again_

_"Lucci's right"laughed Kaku as he saw Nami begining to fume"Better have them like that for a good spirited fight"_

_"Fine"said exasperated Nami_

_"Auntie Nami"called Lucy,pulling up her hands"Up,up"_

_Nami smiled and picked the little girl up while her bro hugged Nami's leg_

_"The view is betta here"grinned Lucy"I wanted to catch a cloud but it disapeared and I wetted mah hands"_

_"Cloud are little drop of frozen water"smiled Nami"If you want to caught one,you'll only wet your hands"_

_Lucy pouted but smiled again as she stared at the landscape_

_"I can see something!"said Chopper,pointing foreward_

_Lucci's eyes travel to were the reindeer was pointing and stopped breathing for seconds. There,in front of them were floating green islands with rainbows,water,and clouds. The sight was pure gold_

_"Sugé!"shouted Luffy_

_"Are they also up here because of your ability?"asked Usopp_

_"That's right"answered Shiki"Once I levitate something,it stays levitated in the air"_

_"This island is HUGE !"shouted Luffy_

_Lucci admited that it was huge,hell!It isn't that dificult to see it_

_"I cannot see it"pouted Luccian_

_"Go to your father,he'll be delighted to show it to you"said Nami_

_"Nah !"Lucy shook her head"Daddy said that we must stay with ya if they got into a fight,said ya'll protect us"_

_"More like if I don't follow Lucci's order,he'll use my guts to redecorate the ship"_

_Shiki then walked rather closely to them_

_"This is Merveille !"shouted Shiki,drawing everyone's attention"An island befitting adventure-lovers like you guys !Play to your heart's content !"_

_Shiki then grabbed Nami,Lucy hold onto her just like Luccian did with Nami's leg,Lucci stared at them and something snapped in him,he lunged at Shiki in his full leopard form,mouth wide and claws out as the other went to stop Shiki,Shiki smirked and put his hand on the the Sunny's deck_

_"Dokuja!"_

_Shiki reactive the gravity around the Sunny before Lucci could bite him,Nami stared helplessly as her crew fell,Lucci was beyond himself as he saw the scarred look his children had on their face,he transformed back to human and tried to Geppou himself to them,but it was difficutl as the law of gravity took him by surprise but that didn't stop him to try._

_"I got your navigator and the children!"_

_Lucy screamed in fright,Luccian tried not to look under him,his hands were getting sweety and he was begining to slip_

_"HELP!"screamed the little boy_

_Lucci snarled and kicked the air harder to get to them,from the corner of his eyes,he saw Luffy's fist ready to punch the Golden Lion. Shiki laughed at the vain attempt from the parents and twirled his fingers making the Sunny twirl too,the crow's nest hit all of the pirate sending them into various area of the islands_

_"LUFFY!"screamed Nami"Mina!"_

_"MUM!DAD!"cried the two children as they saw their parents being send away_

_Shiki laughed sadistically_

Farting sound snapped Nami back to the present,she turned her head and saw Dr. Indigo was holding a cage above his head

"Shiki-sama!"called the doc"We have ourselves a newly evolved species"Indigo put the cage down"Take a look"

A yellow and red bird stared at them

_"Poor birdie,he mustn't like his cage"_thought Luccian as he thought about Hattori who could fly freely

"A guitar?"asked Shiki only to be wacked by Indigo on the head

"It's a freaking bird!"

The three did their silly pose and the bird flew out of his cage before hugging thme,the Mugiwara Kaizoku stared amused and slightly intrigued as the bird electrocuted the trio. Shiki grabbed the bird's head end threw him violently on the ground

"You piece of shit!"swore Shiki

Lucy and Luccian run to the bird only to have Nami stepping in front of the adults in case they decided to hurt the children

"Is that the evolution you mentioned?"growled Shiki

"Yes,it's the type with fortified electricity conduction"answered

"What evolution?"asked Nami

Shiki stared at her

"I see..."muttered Shiki"I'm asking you all to join us anyway so I'll let you in on this"

Lucy stared at her Auntie as she talked with the man,what were they talking about anyway,Lucy giggled slightly as the man made a mistake,it wasn't "IQ" but "HQ" for Head Quarters but who was 'sick' as the blue haired man showed them a green liquid and pills,Luccian stuck out his tongue and shuddered,he remembered when Chopper gave them green pills when they were sick and they tasted horrible but they did giggled when Shiki pushed the doc into the pool,serve him right ! Luccian hoped that the pills would be unusable,saving the 'sick' person from probably an horrible taste on the tongue

"...If you become our nakama"said Shiki

"Nami's no nakama of your !She's mum's nakama and she'll always be!"hissed Lucy

"But she will!"snapped Shiki,scarring the little girl"And she'll beg me to take her in"

Lucy shook her head vigorously as tears leaked from her eyes,she hated being a child,she couldn't help her mum's nakama

"Ya big meanie!"Luccian stuck out his tongue angrily,how dare this man make his sis cry !

Shiki merely laughed at them,behind him,the gorilla hit his chest while groaning

" 'Give me this woman'you said"quoted Indigo,the gorrila nodded"She's out of your league,ero-gorilla!"

Shiki turned to face the gorilla

"What a surprise. For a moment,I thought you were my aunt"said Shiki,Indigo wacked him again

"Just how many branches of your family tree were made up of gorillas ? !"

They did their stupid pose again,making Nami lead the twins away to the window

"Auntie"sniffed Lucy"Are ya sure mum and dad didn't forget about us?"

Nami shook her head and kneed to the little girl

"No ! How can you think that"smiled Nami"Maybe they lost their way"

"Auntie his right!Uncie Zoro can lost himself in a square unfurnitured room"

This seemed to cheer Lucy up

"Daijobu !Your dad will kick their ass 'till next century"smiled Nami before staring at the window

_"They probably haven't gotten here yet because of the animals"_stated Nami

* * *

"NAMI-SWAN!"yelled a fuming Sanji

"Shaddap!"hissed Kaku

"Please quiet down"whispered Usopp,hidden behind a giant sakura tree with Kaku and Fukuro

"They'll not..."began Fukuro

A giant bug suddenly appeared

"!A BUG!"screamed Usopp before run for it as it spit fire

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!GIRAFFE FIRST!"shouted Kaku,following his long nosed friend

"CHAPAPAPAPA!"Fukuro too ran for it as the cook kicked the bug

"ROBIN-CHWAN!"shouted a more fuming Sanji,standing on the body of the knocked out bug

"Shaddap!"screeched Kaku"They'll come for..."

This time,a giant bird apeared

"A BIRD!"shouted everyone,making a dash for it,but Sanji who kicked the bird's arse

"KALIFA-CHWAN!"

A green giraffe with a long neck chased them

"Oi!Kuso-Kirin!It's your cousin!Talk to it!"yelled Sanji

"I'M NOT SUICIDAL!"shouted Kaku"YOU DO IT!"

"Nami...!"

This time a giant caterpillar chased them

"CAN'T YA JUST SHADDAP YAR FACE!"screeched Usopp,Fukuro and Kaku

They ran to the cliff and jumped to grab some liana hanging,but the caterpillar caught up with them and it fell into the cliff,pushing Usopp,who stumbled on Fukuro who stumbled on Kaku. If it weren't for the reflexes of Sanji,they would have joined the caterpillar,Sanji had a liana in one hand,Usopp's foot in one,Usopp had Fukuro by his zipper who had Kaku by the nose

"That was close"sighed Sanji

Kaku went to said thanks but his eyes caught something jut like the other did

"UP!UP!UP!"Sanji looked up and meet the angry stare of a giant 6 legged,2 tailed,blue saber tiger

"Good kitty,gentle kitty"force smiled Kaku

Sanji stared at the liana in front of him and quickly grabbed it with his only hand,the other squeeled in fright as Sanji did it again then he let go off of Usopp's foot,sending them on the ground,Kaku landed face first before Fukuro and Usopp landed on him

"Ca...Can't...breath"rasped Kaku

The tiger was now standing in front of them

"HELP!"screeched Usopp

Sanji's bag landed near them as he climbed on the tree,he ran then jumped and flipped,the tiger stared at the blond

"Concassé!"Sanji's heel hit the tiger's head,sending it down"Damn cat!"Sanji landed back on the ground

"Exellent!"Usopp and Fukuro clapped the blond furiously

"I...Wanna...breath"gasped Kaku

Fukuro immediatly went off of him and Kaku gasped for air

"ARE YA MAD ! ?"screeched the square nosed man

Something was fired on them,making a hole on the ground,just 3 inches away from Kaku's groin,the square nosed man blinked at it,a scared look on his face

"What now ? !"snarled Sanji

In the trees in front of them appeared little 3 horned bulls,one went off and ended on the ground where Sanji had been standing seconds ago before more where fired

"Chapapapa!What's the hell is that ? !"asked Fukuro,ducking some of the bulls

"I don't know!But they are some kind of buggering Bull-ets!"answered Kaku

The ground underneath them began shaking before collapsing,the quatuor began falling on the island under them,more exactly where was a lake

"GEPPOU!"Kaku tried to kick the air but it was difficult avoiding the pieces of rock falling onto them

"I DON'T WANNA END IN THE WATER!"screeched Kaku"I CAN'T SWIM!I'LL DROWN!"

The lake aproached dangerously from them

"GEPPOU!"shouted franticaly Kaku only to collide with a rock,knock him. They hit the water,knocking the trio out

* * *

"I'm saying that we're lost!"barked a man

"And I'm saying that we ain't!"roared another

"Mina!"said a female voice

"Nani ? !"inquired the two men at the same time

"That's sexual harassment"replied Kalifa making Zoro and Jyabura animefall

"Yo~~Yoi~~!We~~shou~~ldn'~~t~~s~~crea~~m~~like~~th~~at~~so~~me~~thin~~g~~mi~~ght~~no~~ti~~ce~~us!"chanted Kumadori

"He's right!"said Chopper"Look at those thing"He pointed to the horned T. Rex fighting something

Zoro 'harruph'ed and decided to walk away

"It's the other way!Dumbass!"barked Jya,as Zoro went back to where they came

"SHADDAP!"roared Zoro

Zoro then squinted as he saw a little figure walking to the T. Rex

"Shimatta!"hissed Zoro before running to the T. Rex

"What's wrong?"asked Jya

Kalifa stared at where Zoro was staring and her eyes widdened before she followed the swordman

"Oi!Don't act as if ya didn't heard me!"growled Jya

"Come on!Let's join them"said Chopper,climbing on the mammoth that used to drive them since they landed here

Kalifa caught up with Zoro

"If I were more faster"growled Zoro"I'll be able to grab the girl,I'll bearly have enough time to slice that thing"

Kalifa looked at him

"Let me"smirked Kalifa

Bubbles apeared on her body before she threw them on the way of the

"Awa Surippu**(1)**"The dinosaure slipped on the bubbles then Zoro jumped and slice the thing,the lizard fell flat on the ground

"Thanks good!"breathed in relief Chopper as he caught up with them"You made it in time"

Kalifa put the inconscious child in her arms as Zoro put back his sword into their case

"Ya could have warned me that you were having a fight"growled Jya"Why it's alway you who get to fight ? !"

Chopper went down the mammoth

"Chopper,land her your fur coat"said Zoro

"You're right"replied Chopper"It's really cold"he made a movment to remove a shirt but stopped"Like hell I could!"

"Let's not stay here"growled Jyabura,looking behind him,seeing some big figures a little away

"Okay"Kalifa Geppou'ed herself on the Mammoth back with Zoro and Chopper following her,then they walked away.

"Here"said Zoro"Put her on my knees,I'll keep her warm"

Kalifa nodded and put gently the child on Zoro's knees

"I wonder how is Lucci coping with the kidnapping of the twins"said Kalifa

"Knowing him,he'll went on a killing rampage 'till he found them then he'll cry or jump of joy after"answered Jya

"The wolf is right,if he got to break down then he must do it after finding them than during the search"added Zoro before smirking"I wouldn't like to be at Shiki's place when Lucci or Luffy find him"

"Fo~~r~~on~~ce~~I~~pi~~ty~~th~~e~~o~~ne~~th~~at~~Lu~~cci~~wi~~ll~~be~~at~~in~~to~~a~~pu~~lp~~"chanted Kumadori making everyone nod at him

The child on Zoro's knees moaned then opened her eyes

"Hey"smiled sweetily Kalifa

"Finally you're awake"smirked Jya

"Yoyoi!"smiled Kumadori

"Huh?"the little girl looked at them

"What were you doing in such a place?"asked Chopper

"Um...Well..."stuttured the girl"That's..."

Zoro noticed the flower in the girl's hands and the uneasiness she was feeling around them

"Whatever"replied Zoro,in a tone that said 'no more question' "Let's get out of here,we've been in this place for a few days now and I'm getting tired of it"

The girl looked up at Zoro

"You should be able to get out of the snow in half a day"informed the group

"Nani ! ?"replied said group

"Over here"the little pointed at her right making everyone stare at the green field and walked to it

"See?"smiled the girl

"Correct me if I'm wrong..."began slowly Kalifa

"Bu~~t~~we~~ren'~~t~~we~~..."said Kumadori

"Following your..."added Jyabura

"Direction's sense,Zoro?"ended Chopper,glaring at the greenhaired man

"It's just a coincidence"growled a blushing slightly Zoro

The Mammoth walked to the green fiel

"My village is just across the river"informed the girl"Thank you for saving me,my name is Xiao"

"Zoro"replied the swordman

"Kalifa"answered the blond

"Ku~~ma~~do~~ri"chanted the kabuki

"Name is Jyabura"

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper"

Xiao suddenly stiffened

"The gorilla just talked"Xiao fainted again

"Don't faint!"replied Chopper

"I wondering something"said Jyabura"How can you screw Kaku with that sense of direction?Aren't you effraid that you'll lost your dick on your way?"

Zoro flushed bright red as Jya laughed his ass off and the other were snickering about the swordman

* * *

**(1)** **Slip**

**

* * *

**R&R please**  
**


	3. Reunited part 1

Chapter 3 : Reunited part 1

Sanji groaned and slowly opened his eyes

_'Damn !That dive hurted !' _thought Sanji,while massaging his neck

The blond rose his head and noticed that he was on a small boat with an inconscious Usopp next to him,he looked at his surrounding a saw Kaku sprawled on the grass with a big belly

_'He probably swallowed some water'_growled internatly the cook

It's only after his eyes left the Zoan that he remarked that they were in a village with skinny people doing things. Usopp opened his eyes and slowly rose his upper body while too massaging his throbbing head

"This island is inhabited ? "replied Usopp,staring at his surrounding

"Apparently" growled Sanji before standing to walk to the sprawled man on the glass

"What are you gona do ? "inquired Usopp,his eyes landed on the cook but he adverted it to stare at the feathers on the inhabitants arms

"Have you noticed,Usopp ? "growled Sanji,tapping his shoe's tip on the ground

"Yeah… "replied the long-nosed guy

"This village…"began Sanji"Has no maidens"

"That's what ya noticed ? "screetched Usopp

A moan made them stare behind them,Fukuro was inconscious on the shore,behind the boat,algaes were on him,making the round green haired man look like a moss covered rock

_'This guy is a Marimo wanna be' _snickered Sanji's mind

"Glad to see you're awake"smiled a skinny woman,aproaching the two"I just hope your comrades are okay,though"

"Don't worry"replied Sanji"I'll wake one of them"

With that,Sanji rose his leg and did a powerful kick on Kaku's swollen stomach,the giraffe Zoan's eyes snapped open as a water-jet flew out off his mouth,making a rainbow apears,he did it over three time before the cook was sure there was no water left in the man,Kaku gasped and fell inconscious again

"You surprised all of us"sweatdropped the woman,,as she watched Sanji before handing Usopp and Sanji cup of water"You fell down from the sky… I'm glad you're doing well"

"Arigato"thanked Usopp and Sanji while adding 'Madam'

"No need to call me madam"the woman made a dissmissive hand move

"Are those feathers on your arms ? "inquired Sanji,he walked again to Kaku and dragged him by the foot to the inside of the boat

"You mean this ?"She looked at her arms"For some reason,people from this village have these"

"Heh…"replied Sanji"Is this village short on food ?Everybody is skinny "

The woman stopped staring at her arm and looked slightly embarassed

"That's because all the men and maiden are summoned to the Royal Palace"informed the woman"The remainders are unable to work,so we just live to manadge the day"

"Why is that ? "growled Usopp"It sounds horrible"

"Well"sighed the woman"If we opposes Shiki,it'd spell our doom for us"

"Shiki ? "hissed the two

"That's right"smiled sadly the woman"He has complete control over us,futhermore…"

Suddenly she gasped and looked at the village before pushing Sanji's and Usopp's head down

"Hide you two"she hissed,trying to cover them with her frail body,accidentaly,she hurted Usopp as his nose hit hard the wood of the boat

"What the hell are ya doing ? "hissed the sniper

"Shh ! "

Sanji and Usopp stared at each other before rising slightly their head to see a giant Den Den Mushi coming to watch what the inhabitants were doing

"It's huge"whispered awe'ed Usopp,as he saw the snail"What's that ? "

"It's the so called self-propelled-image-transmission-Den-Den-Mushi"informed silently the woman"Any image captured is sent to the Royal Palace…"The two stared at her,horrified"We're constantly being watched… If someone shows any signs of opposition… He or she'll be killed immediatly as a warning to the rest"

Kaku let out a moan and opened his eyes only to be knocked down by a frantic Usopp who didn't want to be killed on the spot

* * *

"Are we there yet ? "growled Jya

"For the last hundred and one time,not yet !"growled Kalifa

Jyabura growled and opened his mouth again

"You ask 'Are we there yet ?' again and I'll slice your tongue,got it ? " hissed threatenedly Zoro

Jya closed his mouth with a snap,making Xiao giggle slightly

"Glad ya find it amusing,kid"mumbled Jya

Their mammoth suddenly stopped and stood on his hint legs,making everybody fall from his back as it walked back to the snowy mountains

"What the hell is its problems ?"snapped Jya,he sniffed the air and nearly gagged,the air held a horrible scent that made the wolf inside him want to run away,tail between the legs,yelping like a pup to his mum

"It's the air"answered Chopper,hoves on his blue nose and tears threatening to fall down his cheeks"The inside of my nose feels like it's getting shocked"

The other pirate sniffed the air

"There is nothing"replied Kalifa,pushing her glassed up

"Ya chran't freel hit ? "asked Jya,his hands pinching his nose but he still smelled that disgusting odor

"It's the Daft Green"informed Xiao

"Huh ?" replied the group

"Our vilage is surrounded by a kind of plant called Daft Green"informed Xiao"It protect us from the animals,animals hate their smell after all"

"No wronder"remarked dryly Jya

"You bet !"agreed Chopper

"Then ya two should cork your nose with something"retorted Zoro as he stood up"Let's go ! "

"Yar sruch a sadist ! "barked Jya,Kalifa helped him standing up

"Jy~~a~~is~~ri~~ght~~ ! "remarked Kumadori,following the girl and swordman

"That's sexual harassment,you,Zoro-san"replied Kalifa walking to the to Zoan

"QUIT IT ! "snarled Zoro,observing Kalifa as she put a piece of clothe into Jya's and Chopper's nose

The group,lead by Xiao,found themself in front of a barrier of trees look alike

"Wh~~at~~is~~th~~at~~ ? "asked Kumadori,observing the plant

Jya wanted to howl and run away,those trees were the origins of the scent,even with his corked nose,he could smell it !

"Wre cran smrell itr evren through rour croked nrose"mumbled Jya,next to him,Chopper nodded vigorously

The pirates sniffed the air and noted slightly the hint of the strong smell

"Now that we're close to them…"began Kalifa

"It stinks"ended Zoro

"YAR TROO SLROW ! "said Chopper and Jya

"Don't try to inhale too much"warned Xiao"It's poisonous"

"SAY IT EARLIER ! "yelled the group

Xiao ignored them and walked between the trees,minding not to touch them,the other copied her moves then followed her again as she lead them to her village

"Come rest a t my home"smiled Xiao

Kalifa smiled at the child,having a faint image of Lucy in her mind just like the other did and followed the girl to her home

"Tadaima ! "smiled Xiao,running Inside

Jya,Chopper,Kalifa and Zoro entered the house,with Kumadori listening to them by the door. A redheaded woman,Xiao's mother,stared at them then at her daughter,more prescisely to the plant in her hand

_'SLAP !'_

Chopper was only one to cringe as Xiao was slapped by her mum

"Didn't I tell you not to go out of the border of Daft Green ! "said Xiao's mother

"But… "replied Xiao,tears shinning her eyes"All I wanted to do… Was to save Oba-chan…"

The pirates felt a itty bit of saddness as they watched them,they wondered how Lucci's was coping with the twins kidnapping,they had been surprised when Nami,Lucy and Luccian were taken by Shiki and they couldn't do anything

"Do you think he is alright ? "asked silently Kalifa,as they exited the house

"Dunno"replied Jya,uncorking his nose like Chopper"I never saw this kind of anger when he was on the Sunny,it was as if the leopard had taken full control over him"

"Th~~is~~is~~s~~o~~sad~~ ! "sobbed Kumadori,sakura's petal falling on him

"Chopper"said Zoro,wanting to change the topic"Can't you do anything about Oba-san's illness ? "

Chopper looked at him

"I've never seen this kind of illness"admited the doc"I don't want to make it worse"

Zoro 'hm'ed and walked to sat on the stairs

"As long as we're here"said Zoro"Those animals won't attack us so we best get some rest"

The other didn't bother to said no,Kumadori layed on the grass,Jya put his back against the house's wall and Kalifa sat near Zoro,Chopper sat near the door

"I'm all worn out !"sighed Chopper

"…. I can't move my body… "sighed a knowing voice

_'BAM !_' _'BAM !'_

"Stop it Kaku ! I already told ya I was sorry for knocking you down ! "yelped Ussop as Kaku hit him for the 23th time since he had woke up

"Why the hell didja knocked me down ? "hissed the girafe Zoan"I already had a horrible wake up call with that Dart Brow hitting on my stomach and I didn't need ya to finish me ! "

Sanji didn't bother to acknowledge Kaku's insult,too zoncked to do,he sat on the nearby stair and stared sleepily at the floor,he heard Fukuro and Usopp gasp,the cook rose his head at the same time Zoro did

"Huh ?What it's just you… "mumbled Zoro and Sanji at the same time before looking at the ground in synchro

Kaku forgot about his sleepiness and started to climb the stairs to his lover,Zoro landed on his back as Kaku straddled him happily,kissing him like there was now tomorrow while Chopper ran to hug Usopp

"Some people are tryin' ta sleep… "grumbled sleepily Jya before going back to snore

Kaku broke the kiss and snuggled into Zoro's neck

"I didn't sleep the whole week"mumbled Kaku,as sleep obstucted his eyes"I missed you… "

Zoro rose slightly as Kaku fell asleep on him,he cradled his lover in his arms,his thought going to a certain captain and leopard

* * *

Lucci stared at his surrounding while his lover was taking a little rest,he couldn't sleep,not with the leopard roaring angrily for Revenge and the guilt eating his guts for not protecting his family,a sudden movement snapped him back to reality

"You should sleep more… "sighed Lucci,not looking at Luffy

"Ya should too… "whispered Luffy,crawling to him"Go get some rest,I'll be on watch"

"Go back to sleep"growled Lucci,glaring at a bush,as if daring a beast to come out and fight him

"You'll drop dead of exhaustion ! Ya didn't take a bit of sleep since we landed here !"said Luffy,pulling on Lucci's arm"Let's switch place so you can sleep"

Lucci let out a snarl and stood up angrily,Hattori,who had been watching the two,flew from Lucci's shoulder to Luffy's as Lucci was reeking of rage

"How the hell can I sleep while having their scarred face plaguing my mind !"snarled Lucci,his back was facing a dumbfonded Luffy and his hands were balled into fists"How can I sleep while knowing I couldn't do anything to help them ! "

"Lucci… "replied calmly Luffy,taking a step to his lover

"How can I ! I'm useless and… And… "Lucci roared suddenly and hit the nearest tree,sending it meters away while bumping against others trees and making dust appears,when Luffy could see Lucci,the man had his leopard tail and ears out and his skin was a palish yellow with faint spots here and there. Luffy's eyes widdened and he walked hastily to Lucci,he grabbed his lover face,his thumbs running across his lover's cheeks soothingly

"How… How… "whispered Lucci

"Lucci,nothing is our fault less YOURS"said Luffy"It's Shiki's and no one else,you tried to help them and that's a good thing,you tried,it's better than doing nothing"

Lucci felt Luffy's hands leave his cheeks for his leopard ears,scratching them gently

"Plus they're with Nami"smiled Luffy"Nothing would or will happen to them,believe me"

Lucci couldn't help it,the lack of sleep,the guilt eating him and his lover encouraging words,broke him down. Tears poured endlessly on his cheeks,he sniffed and hugged Luffy before grasping his face and kissing the man,desperatly. Luffy answered the kiss but something was ackward,something wet and warm was on his cheeks,he broke the kiss and touched them,something was on his hands. Blood. Lucci's. Luffy stared at his hands before Lucci's,on them,he found crescent shapped wounds, angrily pouring with blood on the ground

"Don't move"said Luffy"And don't touch them"

Lucci nodded,and used the back of his hands to wipe the remaining tears off of his eyes as Luffy came back with water and bandages,he cleaned the wounds then bandaged them,once Luffy was finished,Lucci moved his fingers,sighing in relief when he noted that he could fight if they faced some monsters again

"We will take them back"said Luffy"I won't stop till they're out of danger and in our arms"

Lucci inhaled a shaky breath before pulling himself back together

"We should go"Hattori landed back on his shoulder before he stated walking ahead

Luffy nodded as he put away the water and bandages before following Lucci deeper into the forest

* * *

R&R


	4. Reunited part 2

Merry Xmas for ya all!Here is the following as my Xmas gift

* * *

_'How can I do this while I have the twins with me ?'_thought angrily Nami,she had an escape plan but it would be slightly dangerous for the children and with this annoying oversized Den Den Mushi,she was getting deseperated  
"Aunty Nami?"called softly Lucy"Come lookie at that!"  
"Later"replied Nami,she stood up from the hammock to stare at the window  
Lucy pouted and walked back to what she was doing,Luccian stared at her from his spot  
"She doesn't wanna see it"pouted Lucy  
"Bah!"replied Luccian"She'll miss some great thing,believe it!"  
That seemed to cheer back Lucy as she walked to grab some leaves with a 'Luffy grin' plastered on his face. Nami glared at the snowy view the window gave her  
_'It would be impossible to escape with Shiki knowing what we're doing?"_Nami snapped back to reality as the children's giggles echoed around the greenhouse,stopping Nami to think correctly  
"COULD YOU BE QUIET !"fumed Nami,turning to stare at the spot the twins were  
"Lookie this!"laughed Lucy,unfazed by Nami's outburst,as she put a leaf between her lips and stood in front of the giant snail,it squinted at her before licking her face and the leaf,leaving some drool on her. Lucy merely laughed and exchanged place with her bro who had a leaf on his lips. Nami blinked at them then an idea went on in her head  
"Lucy,Luccian"Nami beckoned them to come to her,once they were in front of her,Nami took the leaf between Luccian's lips"Where did you found this?"whispered Nami  
"We were bored and wanted to feed the snail but we didn't know what some we took leaves from trees and bushes and it only liked one so we played while feeding it"smiled Lucy  
"Can ya show me where ya found this?"  
Luccian nodded and grabbed Nami's hand while Lucy went ahead and showed her the bush  
"It like those leaves"replied Luccian,pointing the bush"Why do ya ask that?"  
Nami smiled  
"Because you'll be able to see your mum and dad"  
Luccian and Lucy stared at her,their smile shinning brighter than the sun as Nami explained them her plan  
"Go put on your swimsuit"informed Nami"I'll take care of the snail"  
The twin nodded and ran to dress themselves while Nami lured the snail to a blind spot with the leaves,then when she was sure the snail won't stare at them,she gathered her things and the twin's in her bag  
"Do you think it'll work?"whispered Lucy as she run to her,her twin on her heels  
_'I don't know'_thought Nami while she said "Of course" aloud  
They passed by the yellow and red bird and petted him good bye before they entered the pool  
"I'm gonna do something and you two will stay here till I get back"ordered Nami before diving to the skimmer,she grabbed the iron bars and lifted it,it was heavy but she managed to push it out enough for the three of them to swim without difficulties,Nami smiled and resurfaced,surprised that the bird was with the twins  
"Alright,now I want you two to take the greatest gulp of air of your life and you'll breath out when I'll tell you so,okay?"informed Nami  
The twins nodded but they were scarred,they did what Nami told them and hold onto her as she dived through the skimmer,she swam but it was rather difficult as the twin were gripping with a death grip. Lucy didn't like Nami's plan but if it mean that she could finally see her parents again,then she'll do it,as she and her bro hold their breath,they were aware of the blood pumping through their ears and the suffocating feeling that were building inside them,Luccian gripped Nami harder and moaned under water,Nami stared at him but didn't stop swimming,Luccian hold his throat and Nami's eyes widdened,he was going to drown ! She could see the light ahead but they were to far and Nami could feel herself suffocate too. Then,the three ended on the back of the bird they thought they had left alone,it swam rapidly to the light,once in it,the bird dived till they were out of the water. Nami took an enormous gulp of air while the twins gasped to breath,Nami gently patted their back as they fell into a lake,Lucy shook her head as they ended back in the water,she opened her eyes and stared at the incoming monsters,she screamed and hold the bird tightly just like her brother was doing then they felt something tickling or maybe jolting them,they couldn't describe the feeling but as the bird flew out the water they understood,it had electrocuted the monsters and them  
"KURAAAAAAA!"said the bird,happy that he had won  
The twin smiled at him but something,or rather someone,was missing  
"Where's Auntie Nami?"said Lucy  
"Kuha?"quacked the bird,he turned his head to see Nami surfacing but she was incounscious and on her stomach  
"ANTIE NAMI!"panicked the twin  
"KUUUUURRRRRRRRRAAAAAA!"replied the bird,he flew to Nami and grabbed her before flying to the shore,there the twins climbed down him to shake Nami awake  
"Auntie"sobbed Lucy,shaking her shoulder with her twin"Please wake"  
The bird paced in front of them before gently nudging Nami with his beak,she moaned gently after a while  
"YAY!Do that again!"ordered the children  
The bird nodded happpily and pecked Nami many time till she wake up and punched her 'savior' who ended a few meters away  
"That hurt!"roared Nami  
Lucy and Luccian did a glomp attack on her while crying softly and mumbling nonsense at the redhead,Nami hugged them,the bird cried happy tears and ran to the group while shooting some sparks of electricity  
"Stop!"ordered Nami,extanding her hand in a 'stop' motion  
The bird stopped and gloomed at her cold behavior  
"But you saved us"smiled Nami"So thank you"  
This cheered the bird as it began a little jig,the twin stared at him before they joined him in his dance  
"Where are we?"wondered Nami,staring at her surrounding  
"We could always climb up to the top of the crater we're in"suggested Luccian  
Nami smiled and nodded to him  
"Could ya take us to the top of the crater,Mister Birdie?"asked Lucy  
The bird nodded and the twins happily mounted on his back and gently grabbed Nami before flying to the top of the crater  
"We weren't inside a crater,we were into a volcano!"remarked Lucy  
"Nu-hu!We were into a crater as a volcano is with lava inside!"replied Luccian  
They looked around,forgetting about their little 'argument'  
"Where are we?"inquired the children  
Nami didn't answer them and as she stared at their surrounding a familliar ship caught her gaze  
"It's the Sunny!"cried happily the twin before running down the side of the crater/volcano  
"Be careful!"warned Nami,folowing them,the last thing she needed was for one to trip and hurt himself/herself  
An explosion went off in the forest near the Sunny-Go,stopping the trio to stare as the dust went flying everywhere,then two familliar figures appeared near the Sunny,one of the guy grabbed the other and pointed the ship  
"It's the Sunny!"  
Lucy knew this voice and her brother too,happy tears made their way down their cheeks  
"Mum!Dad!"yelled on top of their lung the children  
Lucci glared as Luffy showed him the ship but as two familiar voice called them,he turned himself and couldn't stop the grin to appear on his face  
"What is it,Lucci?"asked Luffy,turning to his lover,he stared at where Lucci was and grinned too  
"Oi!Nami!Lucy!Luccian!"The parents ran to them,completly forgetting they were chased by 3 oversized scorpions and a lion  
The trio pulled a face at them and Nami grabbed the twins and made a run for it  
"I'm glad ya 3 are alright!"smiled Luffy,running to them with the monsters chasing them"Good job running from that guy!"  
"Don't come over there!"shouted Nami  
_'She's right!The monsters!'_thought Lucci  
"Soru!"  
Lucci found himself at Nami's level before running back to the monsters in his leopard form  
"Rankyaku:Gaichou!"snarled Lucci,making his famous bird shaped air blade,it hit the beasts but it wasn't strong enough to stop them"Onnoré!"  
Something yellow flew past him then electricity shoot through the air. Luffy and Nami stopped their run and stared behind them,they monsters were knocked out and the yellow bird was perched on them  
"KUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"squacked the bird making Luffy stare at him with his famous 'stars in the eyes' before blinking and staring at his lover  
"Ya okay?"asked Luffy,walking to Lucci  
Lucci coughed some smoke,his fur had black patches here and there and his hair were sticking in all the way possible and unimaginable and defying gravity itself  
"I think"replied the Zoan,he flatened his hair before it went back to their static way,making Lucci growl  
The twins freed themselves from Nami and run to hug their father,sobbing and crying happily while Lucci hold them,the leopard in him purring in content as his cubs returned. Luffy smiled at them and joined the hug and Nami couldn't help but stare at them before a loud growl made all of them laugh  
"How about we go to the Sunny and eat"suggested Lucci  
The other nodded and Luffy ran to a scorpion and dragged it to the Sunny under the twins' awe'ed stare,they had no idea on how strong their mum was  
"I'm gonna change"said Nami as she went hiding behind a rock as Luffy and Lucci began a fire to cook the scorpion,the yellow bird following them. At first,Lucci was glaring at it but when his cubs informed hom that he saved their life,Lucci allowed himself to relax for a while and cook the scorpion  
"We ain't eating that?"asked warily Lucy,as she eyes some part of the scorpion being heaten up  
"Why not?"smiled Luffy,already bitting into a leg under the shocked and disgusted stare of his children  
"Where's everybody?"asked Nami from her hiding spot  
"We haven't found nor heard of them"replied Lucci"You 3 are the only people we've meet without those beasts"  
"I didn't think you'll be the first ones we'll meet"smiled Luffy"Not that we don't mind anyway,let's eat,this scorpion is actually good,isn't that right,Biri?"  
The bird squacked happily in agreement before going back to his meal  
"No thank you!"Nami tied her swimsuit to dry on a rope before staring at Luffy"Biri?"  
"This bird is producing biri(shock,tickle)"Luffy pulled on Biri's cheek,making the bird shoot him an electick shock,Luffy let it go and patted the bird"Na?"  
"I see"smiled Nami as she walked to the fire"You're a gomu-ningen so electricity doesn't effect you"  
Lucy eyed warily the piece of scorpion her father was holding in front of her,Hattori cooed gently on her brother's shoulder,as if insisting on the fact that she should eat it  
"Try"said Lucci but his daughter shook her head and so did her bro,Lucci sighed and put the piece into her mouth,Lucy tried to push his hands away but as the food landed in her mouth,the scorpion tasted like...  
"Chicken"blinked Lucy  
"Whut?"asked Luccian  
"It taste like roasted chicken"  
Blank stare between sibling  
"ITADAKIMASS!"shouted the children before grabbing a piece of the scorpion and munching them happily under the amused gaze of the adults  
"Nami,could you help me with my hair?"Lucci pointed to his still static hair defying gravity  
Nami let out a small laugh and proceeded to put them into his familliar ponytail  
"We've found the Sunny-Go"summarized Nami"Should we wait for the other or go look for them?"  
"We look for them!"shouted the D. Family

* * *

Blueno stared around him,desert and cacti were as far as their eyes could see  
"This Zarigani-san is amazing!"said Brook  
Franky had created a motorcycle with a poor crayfish and some other materials  
"It's my custom design!"replied a smiling Franky"Call it Zari Davidson!"  
"Yes!Zari Davidson!"sang Brook"Zari Davidson!Lalalalalala!"  
"Hey!Look"interrupted Blueno as he pointed to the buildings ahead  
"What's that?"asked Brook  
"A town?"inquired Franky  
"I think so"answered Robin  
The crawfish suddenly stopped and jumped backward,surprising the group and scaring the shit outa Brook who screamed  
"I bit my tongue"said Brook"Though I have no tongue"  
Angrily,Franky hit the poor crawfish on the head  
"I told you not to jump backwards!"  
Robin frowned and stared at the scarred animal  
"It's shaking"noticed Robin  
Franky started again the motor but the crawfish didn't move  
"Leave it"replied Blueno,climbing down the animal"The town isn't that far away,we walk to it"  
The other nodded to the older man

* * *

R&R


	5. Busted!

Here is the following!

* * *

Lucci stared at the ground under him,Biri had taken them for a fly to try and help them find the other Mugiwara Kaizoku,he was seated in front with Luffy on his knees who had the twins on his and Nami had decided to take Lucci's shoulder as a good seat,as she was scarred to take a little shock from Biri,Hattori was flying past them before before he flew back to his master,trembling slightly  
"What is it ?"asked Luffy,petting soothingly the scarred pigeon  
Lucy stared ahead and noticed the same trees Nami and her twin had seen at Shiki's,she sniffed the air and wanted to cry and scream at the same time,her bro reflected her feelings,they hid their face in their mum's chest,whimpering  
"What the heck ? !"snarled Lucci at nothing,he too sniffed the air and wanted to hurl and hide far away from here  
_'What the hell is this smell ? !'_snarled Lucci  
Biri stopped and quickly flew away from the area they were in to a flying rock where he landed to breath an okay air  
"What was that ?"whimpered Luccian  
"That smelled horrible !"added Lucy  
Luffy hugged them soothingly and stared at the teary eyed Lucci who was glaring below the rock and Nami stared at their surrounding  
"It's a village"annonced Nami,staring ahead  
"Are ya saying a village attacked us with some nasty smell ? !"snarled Lucci  
"What are ya saying ? I didn't smell a thing ?"replied Luffy  
"But there was a nasty smell !"said the twins  
"The twins and I saw those kind of trees around Shiki's Royal Palace"said Nami,pointing the trees at Lucci before turning to Biri"Do you dislike the smell?"  
Biri nodded gloomyly  
"No shit !"growled Lucci"I felt as if the leopard in me wanted to run away from those plants...How are we going past them?"  
"We could make a detour so that we can find the other"suggested Luffy  
"If we think about it..."said Lucy  
"The other are probably there..."added Luccian  
"As they are protected from those beasts"ended the twins together  
The adults stared at them,blinking owlishly  
"That's only when a child said something like that"smiled Nami"That make you realise how intelligent they are"  
Lucci felt pride built inside him and Luffy hugged his children  
"How are we going to them,then?"wondered Lucci"Biri can't stand the smell like most of us,so what do we do?"

-Minutes Later-

Lucci still felt like puking and running away with his nose corked,he pitied Biri as he flew above those shitty trees but at last the children were bearing with the smell with their nose corked and Hattori was hiding in Lucy's chest from it  
"The twins were right,those trees keeps the beasts away"replied Nami from Lucci's shoulders"There are great chance of the other being at the village"  
Soon Biri was above the village,Luffy stared down them and noticed the group seated near a house  
"They're over here !"smiled Luffy,pointing below  
Lucci followed Luffy's finger and smiled slightly  
"Go down Biri"said Luffy  
Biri squaked happily and flew down,surprising the other pirates to see a yellow bird in front of them,Sanji was the first to snap back and hurriedly walked to Biri  
"I'm glad you're okay,Nami-san"smiled Sanji,dancing slightly as he was too zoncked to do his full noodle-dance"I was so worried about you that I haven't be able to sleep well"suddenly,Sanji fell on his ass and asleep under the dumbfounded stare of the other and the laugher of the twins  
"That ero-cook is weird"replied Jya  
"But he wasn't kidding about not being able to sleep"drawled Usopp  
Kaku shook his head and smiled sleepily at the twins who climbed down Biri to hug him and the other  
Sanji snapped awake  
"We haven't found Robin-chan yet!"shouted the cook  
"You're as noisy as hell!"snapped Zoro  
"Huh?"snarled Sanji"Ya wanna fight,Kuso-Marimo!"  
Sanji was hit on the head by Lucci who looked slightly pissed  
"Not such words in front of children !"hissed the Zoan  
"Here comes back the mother-hen"Jya squinted at Lucci who glared at him  
"Chapapapa ! That shows us Lucci's okay"smiled Fukuro  
"Why wouldn't I be okay ?"inquired Lucci  
"Don't worry"smiled Kalifa,pushing her glasses up"Nami-san is alright so are Lucy and Luccian"  
Luffy merely laughed as the door behind him and Biri opened,Xiao stared at the small group in front of her  
"There's even more people now"Xiao fainted under everyone's stare,Xiao's mother was behind her and grabbed her daughter just in time before she could hit the floor  
"Look like you've gathered into a crowd"smiled Xiao's mother"You can rest inside if you want"  
"Nami,go rest inside"said Luffy"Lucy and Luccian go with her"  
"But..."  
"Go rest"ordered Lucci  
"Okay"but the twins didn't follow Nami as she entered Xiao's,they walked to Lucci,hugging his legs making the leopard sigh,he picked them up and walked to a grassy spot where he layed down in his full leopard form,the children used his belly as a pillow and quickly sleep overtook them,the leopard stared/glared at everyone who wanted to make a remark as Xiao offered them tea under her mother's order. Luffy smiled lovingly at his lover and quickly drowned his tea before walking and laying againt Lucci  
"Take some sleep"ordered Luffy against Lucci's fur  
Lucci let a growl and closed his eyes,Morpheus was merciful and let him get some sleep without his children's scarred faces plaguing his dreams

* * *

For once,Blueno felt happy that he didn't work as a barman here,he wasn't an antisocial person like Lucci but sometimes he didn't like crownded places,too bad he was in a middle of them with Robin,Brook and Franky. Lucky him,and them,they weren't huddled up against some random stranger no,they were on one of the upper level and were staring down at the stuffing and drinking themselves pirates while sipping some drinks  
"No one we know is here"said Blueno  
Brook let out a long burp as Franky talked to the bull horn haired man  
"I wonder why there are so many pirates gathered around here?"replied Franky"It look like they're preparing for a war"  
Robin looked around  
"From the Eternal-Pose they're bearing,it look likes they were summoned here by someone"noted Robin  
"Shiki,probably"said Blueno,taking a sip from his coffee  
A redhaired maiden walked near them  
"Excuse me"heckled Brook to the maiden"Would you show me your panties?"  
The maiden flew off the handle and did a jumped kick on Brook's head,sending the skeleton down  
"Like hell I would"replied the now calm maiden  
Robin turned to her  
"Your arms..."Robin had noticed that the girl's arms got feathers  
"Oh,this ?"smiled the redhead,staring at her feathers"I think it's because we want to become birds"  
"Becoming bird?"repeated Blueno  
"Do you think you'll become one if you want to?"asked Franky  
The redhead nodded and returned back to work  
"Um...Panties..."  
Smiling,the redhead stepped on Brook and Blueno had to stop the chuckle to escape his lips as he heard the bone crushing sound  
"You guys are the Mugiwara's mates,right?"inquired a pirate seated in front of them,making the Mugiwara Kaizoku stare at him"Are ya guys 'ere ta seek aliance with Shiki no Oyabun as well?"  
Franky was about to say no when Robin spoke  
"Yeah"smiled the brunet,giving a stare that say 'play the game' "That's what we intend to do...Why does Shiki no Oyabun gathered so many pirates for?"  
"Why ya ask ? Dun play dumb"the man put a hand in his poket and showed Robin the newspaper" Didn't ya read it ?"  
Robin stared at the paper like the other did,it was today's newspaper

* * *

When Lucci opened his eyes,he could tell that he had slept for almost 4 or 5 hours,he could tell because the sun would be setting in minutes,everyone around him were fast asleep,minus Zoro who was closing his eyes,probably mediting. Xiao came walking hastily past them,a smile on her face  
"Grandma,Mom"called Xiao as she opened the door and entered"I have some big news !"  
Zoro opened his eyes and Lucci's stared into them,the swordman looked tense,as if he was ready to battle an incoming enemy,Lucci tensed too,something was telling him to stay awake for the enemy,he rose a little his body,minding not to wake the sleeping trio and glared around  
"You feel it too"whispered Zoro  
Lucci let an agreeing growl out,the twins moaned at the sound and turned on a side in their sleep  
"We have to be ready"replied Lucci in a dark voice making Zoro wonder if it was Lucci talking or the leopard in him  
The zoan put his head on his paws and closed his eyes,his ears flicking around to caught any strange sounds while Zoro took a catnap

* * *

"That's right"grinned the pirate"This was a warning for the World Government"  
The Mugiwara Kaizoku were trying to keep a poker face as the man informed them of Shiki's plan  
"So...Oyabun's intention is..."said Blueno  
"Annihilate East Blue and overturn the World"smirked the man"I heard that after tonigh's meeting,he'll send all those animals to East Blue"  
"But if he did that"said Franky"Lot of lives would be lost"  
"Dun mind at all !"replied the pirate"He's doing this in order to have the World Government to surrender"  
"We're following a great man !"cheered another pirate in front of them  
"Ya bet !"agreed the pirate"Come on !Let's cheer !"  
"KAMPAI !"shouted the pirates who heard him  
Blueno didn't like Shiki's plan,yes he wasn't a CP9 member anymore but that won't stop him and the Mugiwara Kaizoku to stop that crazy man  
"Heya guys !"called another pirate"Dun think ya can attend the meeting dressed like that,wear something formal !"  
"Follow the dress code,right ?"smiled Robin"Got it"  
"I 'eard there's a demonstration for us tonight"said the same man  
"Demonstration?"repeated Blueno and Robin  
_'This doesn't smell good !'_thought Blueno  
The pirate nodded  
"I 'eard he's gonna destroy the only village on this island"  
"Actualy,I can't wait to see it!"smirked a man with fishy features before snickering with the pirate  
Robin lost slightly her poker face  
"There is an inhabited village on this island?"  
The men nodded as they laughed,Robin shoot a look at her companions who nodded  
"Thank you for informing us"said Blueno"We'll inform our captain right away and come back for the meeting"  
Blueno and the other began to walk to the exit of this place,they had to find this village and inform them rapidly!

* * *

Nami opened the door of Xiao's  
"Luffy!"called Nami,she blinked and noticed that there was no-one but the twins who woke up at her call  
"Auntie ?"mumbled Luccian,rubbing his eyes sleepily  
"Where's mum ?"asked dowsyly Lucy  
"I don't know"replied Nami,walking to them and taking their hands"Let's go look for him"  
They nodded and Nami began walking past Xiao's house  
"Stay back,Nami !"said Luffy's voice  
Nami stared at them,all of their little group were tense and glaring ahead,especially Lucci whose tail and ears were out and his nails were getting sharp,the twins let out a gasp as they stared at where their parents were  
"I found you,Baby-chan"said a familiar voice  
Shiki had found them !

* * *

R&R because next Chap will have fights in it!


	6. A Fight To Protect Our Treasured People

YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!ENJOY THE FIGHT DEAR AND FAITHFUL READERS!

* * *

Tension in the air was palpable, Lucci stood on his lover's left, clenching and unclenching his hands.

_'One word,Luffy,one word ! And this man is no more'_growled Lucci's mind

"You're cold,Baby-chan" sighed Shiki" You left without a word. That hurts me deep"

The twins hugged Nami's legs in fright

"Shut up, you shitty bastard "growled Sanji"Yo fooled us and not only took Nami-swan away but the twins also"

An animalistic growl was let out

"And for that…"everybody could tell that Lucci was letting the leopard side took over"You'll have hell to pay !"

Shiki laughed

"It's hard not to snatch such an elegant woman"snarkily remarked Shiki"As for the children…I would have killed them at some point"

Lucci snarled and went for the kill only to be restrained by Luffy's powerful grip on his arm

"If you don't want me to take your navigator"smirked Shiki"Then protect her properly. Although, I don't think she'll be able to leave my side now…Am I right,Baby-chan ?"

"Bastard"snarled Sanji,also making a movement to kick that bastard

"Oi! Darin !"called Luffy,stoping Sanji"Don't think you can leave this place unscathed after hurting my family and nakamas"

"Oh ? What are you going to do ?"asked a smirking Shiki

Luffy let go of Lucci's arm and screamed

"BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU !"

That's all it took, Lucci was the first to run at Shiki,closely followed by Luffy and the other. Shiki laughed again

"If you could, I'd like to see you try"

The zoan in the group transformed while they run at the legendary pirate. Lucci was the first to attack

"Kamisori !" Lucci zigzagged to the man who soon found himself face to face with an angry leopard "GOSHIGAN: KIRITSUKERU **(1)**"

Shiki floated out of the way and at the same time it was Luffy's turn to attack

"Gomu Gomu no…"One of Luffy's hand grabbed a ledge while he used the other to attack"KAMA"

Again,Shiki was left unharmed

"With me !"say Usopp to Kumadori and Fukuro as he aim for Shiki"Hissatsu Hi no Tori Boshi"

Fukuro rolled himself into a ball before he was grabbed and thrown up by Kumadori

"Shigan Cue"Kumadory rose his staff and aimed at the falling form of Fukuro "Pleine**(2)**"

Hitting his comrad with the staff,he send Fukuro flying at Shiki

"Jugon Ogi: Fukuro Dataki" Luckyly,the punch Fukuro send Shiki's way hit the man,sending the man flying a few feet

"Onnoré"growled Shiki

"Nanajuuni"Zoro readied his swords"Pound Ho"

"Rankyaku Hakurai !"yelled Kaku

The two attacks coalesced as they made their way to Shiki. The Golden Lion deflected them by using his blades

"Golden Awa !"shouted Kalifa before shaping the bubbles into arrows"Yajirushi Mure**(3)**"

The arrows shot out to the flying form of Shiki

"Useless"muttered the man

A giant rock floated to the man and protected him from being pierced by the arrows

"Good work, Kalifa!"growled Jyabura"Now it's our turn"

Jyabura and Chopper jumped to Shiki's height

"Arm Point !"

"Tekkai Kenpo !"

Shiki wasn't fast enough to turn around and block them

"Kokutei Roseo Metel !"

"Roga no Kamae !"

Once their attack done, hooves and claws marks appeared on Shiki's back, Sanji ran to were Shiki was floating to give the finishing blow.

"Poitrine Shoot !"shouted Sanji once in the air

_'I've won'_thought Sanji only to notice that his foot had been caught and his blow blocked,up from him,Shiki smirked

"You make quite a good team"noted Shiki,still smirking"I gotta say you're pretty good for making me use my hand…But now that I've used my hand, don't expect me to hold back"As Shiki said this, his grip on Sanji's foot hardened and he rose his hand to strike the blond man

"SANJI !"shouted Chopper

"ERO-COOK !"yelled Jya

Kaku used his Pasta Machine form to aim at Shiki with his Kirin Hodai

"Kirin-"began Kaku only to be stopped by Zoro"What are you doing ?"

Zoro just pointed behind him and Kaku look at where he was pointing, away from the group Luffy was preparing a Gomu Gomu no Rocket with Lucci stretching him with his Geppou

"Let's start with you"cackled insanely Shiki

"Lemme go,Lucci"whispered Luffy

Lucci stopped using Geppou and let Luffy propel them to Shiki

"ROCKET !"yelled Luffy

" Jugon: Hyou no Maaku**(4)** !"

The two combined attack sent Shiki flying and freed Sanji

"Heh,did we interrupt your conversation ?" asked Luffy as they fell

"Not really…"answered Sanji

Landing safely on the ground, they were joined by the other before staring up at the Golden Lion

"To think you're able to fight on equal ground with me…"began Shiki,slightly impressed"It's such a pain. I'll get ride of you all at once"

"He's going to do something"noted Zoro as he watched Shiki rise his hand

"Don't drop your guard" muttered Jya

Shiki rose his hand higher and a small rock moved next to Luffy

"What the-"began Fukuro before he was cut by the ground breaking open here and there around the group,they were trapped in the debris's circle.

"MUM ! DAD !"The pirates heard faintly the cry of the children around the rumbles of the ground

"Shishi Odoshi: Chimaki !"

The debris fashioned into the shape of roaring lion heads

"Bastard !"growled Luffy

Lucci snarled

"Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin"Lucci transformed before running to one of the lion head"Shigan: Madara"

"Gomu Gomu no…"Luffy placed his blow where Lucci's Madara was hitting"Cannon !"

The power of Lucci's Madara and Luffy's Cannon destroyed the roaring head and making a hole in the wall

"Wow !" exclaimed Chopper

"COOK !" called Zoro as he ran to the opening the two devil fruit users made

"Huh ? Damn…"Sanji followed Zoro

"Kaku ! with me !" the wolf zoan followed the pirate

"Aa ! Pasta Machine ! Kirin Hodai"

Zoro jumped into the air and landed on Sanji's foot the same time Jya placed himself on Kaku's head

"Armée de l'air"growled Sanji"Power Shoot !" Sanji kicked Zoro to send him flying to Shiki

" Kyoku Bigan Kirimanjaro : Hoshokushya Canon**(5)** !"

Jya joined Zoro in his flight to hit Shiki, having used Kaku's Kirin Hodai as propeller

"Hissatsu Atlas Suisei !"

Four of Usopp's Kayaku Boshi shoot pass the two men toward Shiki

"Good aim"noted Shiki before shaking his head"But it's useless" and again,Shiki was missed

"Eat this !"snarled Jya,joining his hands into a 'mouth' " Gekko Jushigan !"

"Santoryuu Gyuki Yuzume"growled Zoro

Annoyance filled Shiki as he blocked the two attacks easily

"You don't even deserve to be killed" Shiki then punched Zoro and sent him back to the trapped pirates

"Zoro ! ?"choked Jya,turning his head to watch Zoro crash onto the ground. A shadow loomed over the wolf"Tek-"

Shiki hit Jya before he could activate Tekkai with one of his leg sword, effectively hurling the wolf back to where he come from

"JYA ? !" screamed Kaku as he watched his friend bounce on the ground before stilling,the blow must have hurt since Jya was back to human and he didn't rise back to fight.

The wave of roaring lions advenced on them then it descend upon them. There was nothing they could do. They had lost.

"GEAR-"began Luffy before being cut by Lucci who grabbed him in his arms,protecting him

"Tek-"

The twins and Nami watched helplessly as the lions squashed the pirates before forming a tall standing column. The ground shook then stilled as the column was finished, here and there,the Mugiwara Kaizoku were inconscious and trapped into the tower. Running to it, the twins were crying as they spotted their parents,Luffy head was out,like the other's, for him to breath but Lucci's face was half in half out,surely making it difficult for the leopard man to breath

"WAKE UP !"screamed hoarsly Lucy"PLEASE ! WAKE UP AND FIGHT !"

Luccian was covering his ears and closing his teary eyes

"It's a nightmare"whispered brokenly the boy"Please…Let it be a nightmare"

Someone laughed behind them,Shiki approached the three,smilling victoriously

"I'll have them sleep in the earth for a while"came Shiki's voice"It's annoying when I have to deal with these ignorant fools. Especially when you were about to comprehend the situation and return to me…Am I right ?"

By the end of his speech,Shiki stood next to Nami,who was frowning before she opened her mouth to speak

"Was East Blue your doing ?"asked Nami

Lighting a cigar,Shiki smirked

"That's right"

Eyes widdening,Nami stared helplessly at the column which held her nakamas

"Don't…"whispered Nami before rising her voice and turning fulle to the pirate"Don't do my nakamas or my home-town anymore harm than you already have !"

Putting the cigar out of his mouth to tap away the ashes,Shiki smiled evily

"You've got the order wrong"He put the cigar back in his mouth"I've told you before, there's always something you'd want to request from your nakama"

The sentence seemed to snap Luccian back to reality,he had felt anger,growing and gnawing his stomach the more he heard Shiki talk, he felt his ears and tail came out as he turned to Shiki

"Nami is no nakama of your !"snarled the boy" She's Mum's and no one else will change it !"

Shiki frowned at the child

"You're geting on my nerves,boy !"growled Shiki"You better stay at your place and stop interfering in grown-ups business"

Tears of anger escaped Luccian's control, he gave a war cry as he ran to Shiki

"You're noisy !"

Shiki's legs slashed Luccian in the torso before kicking him away

"LUCCIAN !"screamed Lucy,tears flooding her face"PLEASE STOP !"

Shiki turned to Nami while Lucy ran to her wounded brother

"The only threatening thing to me is that cyclone"went on Shiki as if nothing happened" You should know fuly well that what I need is a talented navigator."

Nami watched,teary eyed Lucy kneeling next to her inconscious brother then to her nakamas. She needed to protect them. Her nakamas. Her family. East Blue. At any cost. Gently fingering the bracelet Nojiko had given her, Nami knew that her choice would save them

"Is that a mirror ?"asked Shiki,eying the bracelet

"Stop bullshitting…"said Nami"This is the ring my sister from my home-town gave me when we parted"Nami paused before going on"If I join you…You'll spare East Blue,

right ?"

Lucy turned her head and stared at Nami,shocked. Shiki merely laughed

"Of course, I'm a man who values his nakama"replied Shiki"More than anything else"

_'Liar'_thought Lucy,tears still streaming down_'Nami, please think, he smells of liar !'_

"I won't lay a single hand to my nakama's home-town"

"Nami…Please"whimpered softly Lucy,holding her brother to her chest"Don't do this…"

"Don't do anything stupid, Nami" came a voice from the column

All of the pirates turned to see Usopp,hurt yet conscious

"USOPP !"

"USOPP-OJI !"screamed Lucy with a smile

"You're still conscious"Shiki frowned

"You're not gonna sell yourself out just because of our home-towns, are you ?"wheezed Usopp"Lufy won't forgive you if you do that !"

"What do you mean by 'won't forgive',brat ?"growled The Golden Lion"Looks like you still haven't fully understood the situation you're in !" Shiki opened his arms widded so that a giant rock floated up the column,ready to squash it. Lucy whimpered as she stared at the boulder

"Wait !"screamed Nami"I understand the situation ! Don't harm my nakamas !"

"Then let me hear you answer, Baby-chan"smirked Shiki

"STOP NAMI !"

Nami turned to blink at the outburst Lucy made, she stood with her face flooded with tears and her brother's blood on it

"Don't accept his lies !"screeched Lucy"No matter what he says, everythings are lies !"

"Shut up,brat !"snarled Shiki

"I won't because no matter what you do !"shouted Lucy" I won't be crushed, I'll never loose hope,my parents will smash your face so bad that nobody will be able to recognise you"She then turned to Nami and spoke in a confidant voice"DON'T LOOSE HOPE, MUM AND DAD WILL WAKE UP AND THEY'LL SAVE YOU !"

"Shut up,bitch !"growled Shiki,aiming his leg sword

Lucy stood still,not to protect herself but to prompt him at slashing her. Nami put herself on Shiki's way, protecting Lucy

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU !"screamed the girl

"LUCY ! STOP BEING RECKLESS !"screamed Usopp"But she right, Nami…"

"Usopp…We have no other choice"argued Nami"I will protect East Blue"

"Shut up Nami !"screamed Lucy"He's a liar !"

"Put your mind at ease,the two of you, and go…Just go"

"NEVER !"argued Lucy

"Don't do this Nami…!"added Usopp

"I'm gonna be okay"replied the tangerine haired girl

"STOP IT"screamed Usopp an Lucy

"I'll live no matter where I go"went on Nami

"Stop kidding me !"screamed Usopp,unaware of the rock aimed at his face"Who'd agree if you-"

***BOOM*******

Shiki had shot the rock to make Usopp shut up,the legendary pirate then turned to the girl

"You better shut up if you don't wanna end up like him"growled Shiki

"Didn't I tell you…"gnarled Lucy"THAT I'M NOT SCARRED OF YOU ! SO IF YOU WANT,HIT ME !"

And he hit her,Nami watched helplessly as another rock flew and hit the 5 year old,sending dust and smoke around. Once it was cleared, Lucy still stood,her lips were bloody and her head was cut,the girl still stood and glared at the man

"STOP !"pleaded Nami"I'll join you be stop hurting them !"

Pleased,Shiki smirked

"Well, Baby-chan, let me hear your answer"

"Nami…"Lucy kneeled,exhausted"Don't…Please…Don't…"

Nami gave a last glance at the fallen girl and boy before kneeling in front of Shiki

"Please…Make me your nakama"

Lucy cried,she was weak…She wasn't able to protect her baby brother nor was she able to protect Nami. Shiki chuckled

"Welcome"greeted Shiki after he chuckled"My excellent navigator…Understanding that there are opponent that you can't beat is also part of the learning process"Shiki ended with a laugh

Lucy whimpered,why couldn't her parents just wake up ! They needed help here !

"I'm not a kidnapper"said Shiki,making Lucy rose her head,floating in front of Nami was a Tone-Dial"Moral code is valued, even in the pirate world…Leave your nakamas who had been through hard and happy times a final farewell"

Taking the Tone-Dial gently,Nami rose and looked at her prisonned nakamas then started recording her message. Lucy listened half heartedly the message, she stopped crying but was hiccuping her sadness. Then it was plain silence

"Good farewell"commented Shiki as Nami finished her message"I hope this won't bring me any future trouble,your nakamas should be able to accept it…If they're able to to crawl out of there alive,that is"

Nami then walked to Lucy who kept on hiccuping

"Nami…"whimpered Lucy

Nami kneeled and hugged the girl before handing it to her

"Keep it and give it to your mum when he's awake"smiled Nami

Lucy nodded and hugged the shell protectively to her chest,the two girls heard a fluttering before they saw Hattori perched on Luccian's body

"Roohoo ?"cooed the pigeon

Nami smiled sadly

"Keep an eye on them, 'kay Hattori ?"

Hattori nodded and Nami walked back to Shiki

"Let's go"said Shiki,using the boulder that nearly squashed the fallen pirates as a ship back to HQ.

Lucy and Hattori watched them float away.

* * *

**(1)**Five shigan: Slash

**(2)**When playing Cue sports, you aim at the middle of the pool you hit

**(3)** Arrow Swarm

**(4)**Panther's mark

**(5)**Predator Canon

* * *

R&R


End file.
